


Part of Your World

by Romi8675309



Series: Klance AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Angst at the beginning, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, happy end, keith is angsty, mermaid au, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi8675309/pseuds/Romi8675309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*THERE IS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND MENTION OF DEPRESSION IN THIS FIC. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS SORT OF THING BOTHERS YOU*</p><p>~~~</p><p>Keith meets a mermaid who saved his life. Keith is just as awkward as he usually is, but some find that endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

            Keith wandered along the beach, watching the waves move towards him then recede. His thoughts swirled around his head, loud and obtrusive. The thoughts were annoying and he just wanted peace. Silence was apparently too much to ask for.

            He stopped and stared out at the ocean. One thought of getting the thoughts out of his head occurred to him, but he was unsure if he wanted to resort to that. Not yet.

            His eyes wandered over to some cliffs and felt his heart drop. Almost on their own, his feet began carrying him toward them. He was no longer in control of his body, it seemed.

            It didn’t take long for him to reach the top of the cliffs. Keith looked down into the seemingly endless depths. It would be quick, and it would get the thoughts to shut up.

            Keith took a deep breath and stepped off the ledge.

            Almost immediately, he regretted his decision. Keith flailed about, bracing for impact.

            The water was cold and it was a shock as he passed through the surface. Keith froze, feeling himself unable to do anything but sink lower. His mouth opened in shock and water rushed in. He grasped at his throat, the salty water burning. He truly began panicking, feeling himself sink deeper and deeper into the water.

            Keith had finally resigned to his fate when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. Whoever had grabbed him was pulling him up at a fast speed. It was only a matter of moments until they broke the surface. Keith’s savior began swimming towards the shore.

            Keith crawled up the beach, coughing. He hadn’t seen his savior yet, so he turned to thank whoever it was… but no one was there? He sat up and whipped his head around. He regretted that immediately.

            He noticed some movement by some of the rocks.

            “Who’s there?” Keith called out, not trusting his limbs to cooperate. He saw a face pop out from behind the rock. “Were you the one who saved me?” Keith’s heart was pounding as the person swam closer.

            The boy stopped not too far from the beach, but far enough away that most of his body was hidden. Keith tried to stand up to move closer to him, but his legs gave out as he started to move. He fell to the ground with an oomf, cursing under his breath. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. But at least he could feel.

            He looked up and the boy was inches from him. He was lying on his stomach, brown hair pointing every which way.

            “Did you save me?” Keith whispered, unsure of what to do next. His eyes tracked over the boy’s tanned skin, deep brown eyes, his blue-tinted tail…

            His tail?!

            Keith yelled and jumped back, realizing what he was seeing. In front of him was a creature that only existed in fairy tales and Disney movies! Or so he had thought. Keith noticed that the boy had pushed himself up, ready to dart back into the ocean.

            “You… you’re… a mermaid?” Keith squeaked.

            “You don’t have to sound so freaked out,” was the boy’s reply. His voice was a little rough and raspy, but was still very human sounding.

            Keith gulped loudly and just stared. Right in front of him was a mermaid and holy shit was he attractive. It was all Keith could do to keep from showing just how flustered he really was. Ignoring the boy’s bare chest and toned arms and the curve of his lips…

            Keith felt a blush rise up his face as the thoughts started whirling around his head once again. Only this time, it wasn’t a bad thing. The thoughts from early hurt, these thoughts now were mainly about his savior. Whose name he still did not know. Did mermaids even have names? This was the first time he’d ever encountered one, after all. He didn’t know anything about the creatures of legend.

            “What’s your name?” Keith asked, voice wavering a little. He had hoped to appear cooler in front of this incredibly enchanting creature, but he had given up on that fairly early on.

            “Why do you want to know?” The response took Keith by surprise.

            “I… what?”

            “Why do you want to know my name? What is it to you?” The boy looked defensive and about ready to jump into the ocean any moment.

            As the boy started to back up, Keith panicked. He reached out and grabbed the boy’s arm and shouted, “Wait!”

            The boy blushed, tensing up as soon as Keith touched him. Keith froze again, unsure of what to do at this point. He hadn’t thought this through at all. Damn his impulsive nature!

            “…Lance.” Keith looked up quickly, meeting the boy’s- sorry, _Lance’s_ eyes. They were so warm and inviting and Keith swallowed hard. Lance’s cheeks were pink and he slowly sat a little more forward. Keith didn’t want to move back, even though they were so close to each other. For some reason the distance was comfortable.

            Keith wasn’t sure if it was because of all the seawater he ingested or if it was fate, but he felt comfortable with Lance. In fact, he wanted to be closer to him. But that would be ridiculous, since he literally just met him.

            “Lance,” Keith breathed. Lance looked to be holding his breath. “Can I see you again?”

            “You’re seeing me now,” Lance replied, sounding a little breathless. He seemed to be moving closer to Keith.

            “I mean after now,” Keith found himself leaning in too, inching forward. “I need to go home soon.”

            “Yes,” Lance whispered, barely audible.

            “Will I find you here?” Keith’s eyes stared into Lance’s as he debated his next move.

            “Leave a shell on the rocks over there,” Lance indicated the ones he had been hiding behind earlier, “the day before you want to meet. I will check here… everyday.” Lance was the first to move back. Keith found himself gaping at Lance’s retreating form.

            “My name is Keith, by the way!” He called after Lance. He had no idea if Lance heard him, but he was also not sure if any of this was real.

            Keith could feel his pulse in his mouth as he tried to process what had just happened. Because he was not sure if it had actually happened or it was just a delusion caused by the near death experience.

            Keith stood up after a few moments and began walking back to his home. He didn’t want to go back, but thankfully he now had something to look forward to.

            Or, more precisely, someone.

~~~~~

            Keith sat on the beach, anxiously watching the waves. He had put a conch shell on the rocks and now he was waiting hopefully for Lance to show back up. Keith still wasn’t sure if it had even actually happened. He desperately wanted it to be real.

            Keith sat up quickly, noticing a flash of color by the rocks. Could it be? Did Lance actually come? He made his way over to the rocks, noting with excitement that Lance was sitting against one of them holding the shell to his chest.

            “Lance?” Keith asked, ignoring how his heart rate accelerated.

            Lance yelped, almost dropping the shell. He was blushing again, and Keith smiled.

            “Been waiting long?” Keith asked, sitting down on the rocks.

            “Long enough,” Lance replied with a grin. Keith placed his chin in his hands and gazed down at Lance, who was still partially submerged.

            “So…” Keith said, unsure of what to do next.

            “Want to swim?” Lance blurted out, cheeks flushing a little more. Keith blinked in surprise and nodded his head.

            “Sure,” he slipped his boots and jacket off, regretting not wearing swim trunks. What was he thinking? He was meeting up with a _mermaid_.

            Keith lowered himself into the water and hissed at how cold it was. He stayed braced against the rocks as he oh so slowly lowered himself into the water.

            “How can you stand how cold it is?” Keith said through gritted teeth.

            Lance shrugged and muttered, “You get used to it.” Keith stayed against the rock momentarily, treading water. He nodded once his muscles stopped screaming at him about how cold it was.

            Lance swam towards him and took his arm. He very gently guided Keith away from the rocks. “I’m going to go under, tap my arm when you need to come up for air. Ok?” Keith nodded, teeth chattering.

            Lance pulled Keith down with him and Keith half swam half was dragged through the frigid water. Lance was amazing to watch as he moved effortlessly through the water. Keith tapped Lance’s tail, as it was the only thing he could reach. Lance changed course to pull them back up to the surface.

            Keith considered himself a strong swimmer. But because of the water temperature he found he was having difficulty staying above the surface.

            Lance noticed this and pulled Keith closer. His tail brushed up against Keith’s legs and Keith couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning all over again. This was too unreal, this had to be a dream.

            “Hey, put your arms around me, I’ll hold us both up,” Lance said softly, noticing Keith’s discomfort. Keith nodded, feeling his face flush. He snaked his arms around Lance’s shoulders and pressed even closer. Lance wasn’t warm per se, but he was comforting. In a very strange way.

            “Do you want to go under again?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, wet hair tickling Lance’s neck. Lance moved to the side and very quickly darted under. Keith’s grip slid so he was now clinging to the back of Lance’s shoulders. His hair billowed around his face as Lance swam.

            Lance moved his hands to where Keith’s were on his shoulders. He gently lifted his hands off of him and turned to face Keith. Ever so softly, he took Keith’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith’s eyes went wide, ignoring the sting of the salt. Lance looked so peaceful with his eyes shut. Keith forgot he wasn’t supposed to breathe while under water and began gasping. Lance panicked and pulled Keith up as quickly as possible. Keith broke the surface, gasping for air.

            “Is everything ok?” Lance sounded worried, noticing how Keith clung to him as if he was the only thing grounding him.

            “I- you- um?” Keith sputtered. He turned his head so he could look Lance in the eye. “What was that?”

            Lance cocked his head to the side. “Is that not how humans comfort each other?”

            “Comfort?” Keith sputtered. “No, that’s, um… that’s what people… who… oh, how do I put this?” Keith could feel his face heating up and he must have been the same shade as the jacket he left on the rocks by now. “It’s what people who love each other do.”

            “Oh,” Lance responded. He didn't sound like he understood completely.

            Both boys were silent as the waves were the only sound they could hear. Keith hadn't realized how far out they were until now. He could barely see the shoreline.

            “Lance,” Keith whispered, “can we go back?”

            Lance nodded. “Can I ask you something before we do?”

            “Sure,” Keith replied.

            “Why did you jump off the rocks?” Keith felt his limbs go weak and almost lost his grip on Lance.

            “What?”

            “When I met you, after you jumped, why did you do that?” Lance sounded genuinely curious and Keith’s chest hurt. “You could have died.”

            “I…” Keith swallowed. He hadn't admitted to himself what had happened that day. He had gone out of his way to talk about it. He was afraid what admitting it would mean. “That was why.” His voice cracked and hot tears began streaming down his face.

            “You… you wanted to?” Lance sounded worried now. Great, Keith had made it awkward. Now Lance wouldn’t want to talk to him or meet up with him anymore. His chest hurt as the tears came faster. He was glad Lance couldn’t see his face.

            Keith tried to stifle a sob by bringing a hand to his mouth. It got through, and Lance tilted Keith’s face up so he could see better. Keith started sobbing even harder as soon as he saw the worry written across Lance’s face. Keith was sure Lance would push him away or bring him to the shore and never see him again.

            Instead Lance hugged Keith as tightly as he could. The water was still frigid and Keith was freezing, but that gesture made him feel just a bit warmer. He sobbed into Lance’s shoulder, finally letting himself feel all of the emotions he had buried for so long.

            And Lance just held him. Lance held him and stroked his hair and was humming something. Keith felt empty as he cried every bit of unhappiness and pain out until he was out of tears.

            Keith leaned back a little from Lance. “I’m sorry I-“

            Lance cut him off with, “Don't be sorry, ok?” He put his hand on Keith’s cheek. “Next time you get the urge to do that please find me instead.”

            “Lance?”

            “I don’t want to have to drag you back up again, ok?” Lance smoothed his thumb over Keith’s cheek and he marveled at how soft Lance’s skin was.

            “Thank you,” Keith whispered, smiling genuinely. “I want you to know how thankful I am for you.” Lance leaned in and placed his forehead on Keith’s.

            Lance didn’t say anything else. He just stayed there holding Keith for a couple moments. After a while he very carefully began to lead Keith back to shore. It took them a bit longer than Lance would’ve liked, but Keith seemed exhausted. Lance had Keith hold onto his back as he did the work swimming.

            Once they made it back to the rocks Keith paused. He had picked up his jacket and put it on, hoping that would warm him up a bit. It helped, but being out of the water meant he was subject to the ocean breeze.

            “Keith?” Lance was still in the water, looking up at him.

            “Yeah?”

            “Lean down.” Keith lowered himself into a kneeling position. He was still a little higher than Lance. Lance didn’t seem to like that very much, and pushed himself up onto the rocks. He took Keith’s hand and brought it to his lips. Keith’s heart skipped another beat and Keith could swear it wasn’t beating this fast a minute ago.

            “Whenever you need someone, I will be here. Don’t let yourself get to that point again.” Keith smiled and pulled his hand away.

            “Thank you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. Lance looked stunned when Keith moved back.

            “So…” Lance tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. Keith wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but leaned in anyways. “I was wondering… could I… uh,” he waved his hand at his mouth and then at Keith.

            “Yes,” Keith smiled and closed the distance between them to place a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. They broke apart after a moment.

            “I need to go,” Keith breathed, not wanting to leave. “I need to get warm so I don’t get sick.”

            “Ok…” Lance nodded and slipped back into the water. “Tomorrow?” He asked, almost hesitantly.

            “Tomorrow.” Keith affirmed, carefully climbing over the rocks back to the shore.

            Tomorrow came and went, and Lance and Keith had met on those rocks countless times. Lance showed Keith why he belonged in the world and Keith showed Lance how nice it was to have someone to share that world with.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I have to take anything I write and make it partially angsty! I just love this set up so much :D
> 
> Also I used Pemaquid Point/the Maine coast for an inspiration for location! The Atlantic is always cold even in the summer (at least for me) so it seemed like a good setting! And it was one of my favorite places to visit growing up, even if it was quite the drive :)
> 
> This fic was inspired by Emuyh's wonderful art! Go check them out :) (http://emuyh-art.tumblr.com/post/148223732707/part-of-your-world-rocks-out-in-the-background-do)


End file.
